Missing Love
by xRaynex
Summary: Set immediatly after the series finishes, Ashley is missing and everyone sets in action to 'save' her, better then it sounds please read and review.
1. Find her

Hay Everyone, this is my first story here so please be kind =]

Words - 815

Pairings - Guess LOL there are pairings but they arnt really established yet

This is based immediatly after the last episode of the season, there are slight differences to the story line but i think they fit nicely LoL It's a little short but i kinda wanted to stop it there.

Anyway sanctuary doesnt belong to me, if it did Amanda Tappings accent would be a better british one =] (I mean i love her but i think she needs help with the accent LMAO)

* * *

Helen, Will and John were standing in Helen's office numb to what had just occurred. Ashley was working for the Cabal? Did they really believe that she had deflected? NO not for a second, then something must have happened, they must have done something to her.

"Okay, this just doesn't add up" Will said purely to break the silence that had washed over the room.

"They did something to her" Helen replied looking out of the window as she spoke "they did something to my little girl, and I didn't even see it" John slowly walked towards Helen and placed his hand on her shoulder. The touch startled her but also calmed her, for the first time in a long time she felt safe. Will walked over to the computer screen and bought Henry's cam up, "Henry, bring the trackers on line"

At this Helen turned towards him, "Trackers? What trackers?" she asked

"Well…with everything that's been going on lately, me and Henry were talking when we came up with the idea of fitting tracking devices to each of us" Will said, Helen was about to speak but Will stopped her "Look we didn't tell you because we knew that you would object, What if the cabal gets a hold of the software etc etc, but we knew that we needed them regardless so we fitted them"

"Ashley has one?" Helen asked

"Yeah, and Henry and me" Will turned and looked at Henry who shrugged his shoulder "…and you"

"What?" Helen asked

"When you were asleep Ashley injected you with it" Will said "we knew you wouldn't agree but we also knew that we needed them so we had to get it into you some how and this was the only way that we could think of"

"Found Her" Henry said from the monitor, "She's in the mountains, not far from here"

No one moved everyone was still, Will was the first to speak "We need to come up with a plan" still everyone was silent.

"Will, we can't risk it, what if she has deflected and she's working for the cabal" Helen replied.

"She's your daughter I can't believe that you would say that!" Will exploded, he never thought in a million years those words would come from Helen's lips.

"You're just going to leave her at the mercy of the cabal?" Will waited, if he was expecting an answer he wasn't going to get one.

"Well I won't!" Will replied turning from the room, he stormed off in the direction of Henrys workstation. Helen looked at John, "do you think what I said was wrong?" she asked

"I do not know how to say what I mean without offending you" John said, but he continued anyway "I think that there may be a possibility that Ashley converted, a small possibility but whatever has happened, whatever the reason she has done this she is still our daughter and she still needs our help" John finished, Helen looked up to stare into his face, with absolute pride shining through.

"Then" she said "Perhaps we had better go save her"

Helen walked towards the door with John in tow and headed down the same route Will had taken just moments ago.

When Helen and John reached Henry's workstation Will and Henry had already jumped into action, they were collecting necessary pieces of equipment.

Will turned and saw Helen and John, "So are you joining us?" He asked

"We are Will" Helen replied,

"Then let's get to work, we already have the equipment we need, what we need now is a way to get there, Can you take all of us at the same time?" Will asked John

He turned to Will; he seemed to be thinking about the possibility of taking Helen, Will and Henry at the same time. "Yes, William I think I may be able to take all of you, the ride maybe a little bumpy, but I think I can get us there, is she still in the mountains?"

"Yes" Henry said

"Then let's get going" John said, he placed his hands on Helen and Will, "Helen, Will please hold our furry friends hands please" John said laughing slightly.

Everyone grasped each others hands and John teleported. It was a bumpy ride as John had claimed it may be, when they landed in the mountains it was a sharp landing with everyone but John falling to the floor.

When everyone had fully recovered the search for Ashley began, according to the tracers imbedded in Ashley's blood she was on that mountain somewhere.

"HERE!" Will yelled, everyone ran to where Will was sitting on the floor, holding Ashley's unconscious form to him.

* * *

What did you think? Shall i continue?

PLEASE REVIEW! not that i'm begging or anything LOL


	2. Home again

Hay everyone, so sorry its been sooooo long, its just ive been very busy with Uni work, but ive just finished this year, soo i have loads more time on my hands

I do not own sanctuary i just occasionally play with the characters (dreams of playing with Will and Henry (SIGH))

* * *

Helen bend down to check Ashley's pulse, she was alive, but only just.

"John, teleport her back, then come back for us" John bent and lifted Ashley as if she was a feather, he then disappeared in a burst of electricity.

The wait for Helen was agonising, she wanted to get to her daughter, she wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, like she used to when Ashley was little. Waiting for John was the longest three minutes of her whole existence, now that was long. He finally returned and transported the others back home, Helen immediately set out for the infirmary where John had placed Ashley, he and Will followed her.

Helen placed her white lab coat on as if it was just another patient but she knew that this was different, she knew that when it came to her daughter there was nothing she wouldn't do to protect her, nothing she wouldn't do to keep her safe.

"Her pulse is thready, her skin is hot to the touch, her mouth seems dry and she's shivering. It's almost like her body is fighting an infection" Helen said to herself more so than to the boys.

"Can you help her?" Will pushed

"Perhaps," Helen said "If I can identify what is it that her body is trying to fight, there may be a chance that I can at the very least _help_ her body fight it"

"Then perhaps" John said "it is best that we leave you" he walked past Helen to Ashley and placed a small kiss on her forehead, he looked up at Helen, nodded then exited the room.

Will just stood there looking at Ashley, "She looks so...helpless" he said "She shouldn't look like that" he slowly walked towards the door exiting the infirmary. However he didn't return to his room he walked to the door next to the infirmary and up a flight of stairs to the observation deck. He promised himself; _there he would stay until she was returned to him. _

And so for four nights and three days he stayed in that room, bigfoot bought him a sleeping bag and occasionally a solid meal, it was at one of those times that Ashley began to stir.

Her eyes flickered open, but she still couldn't see, she rubbed her eyes and tried again. This time it worked, she looked around and realised that she was in the infirmary, what am i doing here? She thought. At that point Will came barging in and quiet literally knocked the wind out of her.

"Big guy, go get Helen" Will said, still clinging to Ashley, the big guy did as he was told closing the door on his way out.

"Will?" Ashley asked "What's the matter? What am i doing in here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Will asked still holding her

"I remember that me and Henry were captured, then that bitch gave me something to drink, i think it had something in it cause that's the last thing i remember"

Will detangled himself from Ashley "Ash, that was five days ago"

"What, Will don't be stupid" Ashley said half laughing

"Ash, five days ago your mother and Nickali were working with the blood, when it vanished, Helen thought at first that it was John, but she soon realised that it was you. You had taken the blood to the cabel"

"Will, shut up seriously, you know I would never do that" Ashley replied looking at Will as if he'd lost his mind.

"You did Ash, I'm sorry but you did"

Ashley didn't know what to do; all she knew was that she needed proof that she did these things, to know that she was the cabal's puppet. She knew that Will wouldn't show her, she also knew that he would never let her walk freely to her mother's office, and even though it pained her to do this, she had no choice.

Ashley stepped out of the bed, and Will stood, he walked round to her to make sure she didn't fall but she deffinatly didn't need his help because the next moment Will was on the floor unconscious and Ashley was out the door.

* * *

So there ya go, im gonna try and get the next chapter up by at the very latest thursday.

Please review, and also i know its a bit of an odd request, could you say in the review what country you are from, if you dont want to thats fine, im just curious LOL and yes i know curiosity killed the cat, but i aint no cat.

Also im looking for a beta so if anyones interested please let me know, thanks


	3. The Truth

WOOHOOO longest chapter yet... and quickest update LOL Thanks to Jasper's favourite and Charlie aus for reviewing the last chapter and telling me where you guys are from Thank you!! oh and anyone wanna hazard a guess as to where im from??

So the usual i do not own sanctuary blah blah i'm pretty sure you guys get it by now LMAO

So here you go Enjoy!!

* * *

Ashley ran as fast as her legs would carry her, heading towards her mother's office, she knew that she could access the CCTV cameras fitted around the sanctuary from there. She would only believe what Will had told her if she saw it with her own eyes.

_Oh when Will wakes up he is gonna be Mad_ Ashley thought as she ran, this made her smile, she knew that he would be mad and she would get defensive and then he would forgive her like he always does. Somehow this thought alone made her feel more secure, somehow she knew that she was going to be okay.

Ashley made it to her Mother's office and headed towards the computer, she accessed the CCTV footage from earlier that day, her eyes widened in shock as she saw exactly what Will had told her, she had teleported out of her bed in the infirmary and straight into one of her mother's labs where both her mother and Nikali were working on the blood and had swiped it from under their noses. "How could i do that?" Ashley asked herself.

She turned and slowly made her way back to Will, she had just passed the mermaids encloser when everything went black.

* * *

Will woke up on the floor of the infirmary, "What the hell..." Will said to himself, just at that moment Helen and John walked into the infirmary.

"Will?" Helen said "Are you okay?" She walked over to him and helped him to his feet, "Yeah I'm okay, Ashley knocked me out"

"What" Helen Said, no one knew whether Ashley would be Ashley when she awoke but Helen never expected her to hurt anyone least of all Will

"It was Ashley" Will said looking at Helen "There wasn't anyone else in there it was defiantly Ashley, she couldn't believe what i was telling her when i was explaining what she had done, it was defiantly Ashley that woke up in that bed" just then an alarm went off.

"Great, what now" Everyone turned and headed towards Henry's workstation, where they found him unconscious on the floor, Helen rushed to him to check his pulse, at which point he awoke.

"Agg you know I love Ashley like a sister but if she every does that again I'm gonna have to kick her down" Henry said straightening.

"What happened?" John asked, Henry looked over to him dubious at first, "She came outta nowhere, kicked me in the head, can you believe that" He said nursing a bruise just appearing on his forehead "I mean who does that"

Everyone looked at each other no one saying a word, what was happening to Ashley was the only thing that filled there heads at that particular moment. "Henry can you locate Ashley using the tracers in our blood" Helen asked

"Yeah, hold on a sec" Henry replied turning towards his beloved computers. After just a few seconds he spoke again "She's on the roof" Will looked at Helen almost as if for permission, which she automatically gave him with a nod of the head, at which point Will turned and ran towards the stairs that would lead him all the way to Ashley.

On his climb to the top of the building, the only thought that occupied his head was _how do I save her _he knew that when she had knocked him out it had defiantly been her, so what happened between there and the roof???

Will reached the door to the roof, he stood there for a few seconds just staring at it, _Will snap out of it, step through that door and save her_ he thought. And so he did, he slowly pushed open the door. There stood atop the wall surrounding the roof was Ashley. Will took a set towards her; she turned her head and looked at him.

Her eyes were blank and cold _This was not Ashley_ Will thought, "William" Ashley said except the voice that came from Ashley's body was not Ashley's voice, well not only Ashley's voice, it was almost as if another voice joined hers.

"Where's Ashley?" Will asked

"She is here, she is just...buried deep" the voice said, then it turned Ashley's head again and looked out over the city. "I feel your concern for her, as does she, you care for her greatly don't you William"

At this Will was shocked though he tried not to show it "Yes I care for Ashley, she is a valued colleague not to mention Dr Magnus' daughter"

"Now, Now William please refrain from lying in my presence, your feelings for her go greatly beyond that of friendship" the voice within Ashley said, Will couldn't concentrate, if someone had spoken about his feelings towards Ashley before perhaps he could have properly calculated but for it to be coming from Ashley's own lips, he was not ashamed to admit that it threw him.

"Yes okay," Will replied "My feelings for her go beyond that of friendship"

The voice spoke again "Do not fear William she has these same feelings...and for that i am truly sorry"

Will looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked

Ashley's body turned away "You must give Dr Magnus a message from us"

"What it is?" Will asked

"There is a war coming, a war that can make history or break it, we are preparing for the coming war and we will be making difficult choices, these choices are for the good of mankid and will benefit the human race greatly, if Dr Magnus agrees to stay out of our way the sanctuary will be spared, however if she chooses to deify us there will be consequences, many people will go into this war fighting and many may not survive this is for the good of man, however Dr Magnus will not see it that way"

"Why?" Will asked

Ashley's body turned to look at him "Because Ashley is one of those people" At this Ashley jumped...

* * *

So what did you think?? please review on your way out

Thanks...


	4. Inside of me

Hay guys i am so sorry for the long wait, uni work has been dreadful but got a long break from it so im gonna try and upload a new chapter every 2-3 days just to get the story finished.

I've taken this kind of in a different direction, which i actually thought that the series might take but it hasn't =[ Please tell me what you think, and this chapters kinda short but that cause i will be uploadin every 2 days or so, so cant make em too long

Anyway sanctuary doesnt belong to me, if it did Amanda Tappings accent would be a better british one =] (I mean i love her but i think she needs help with the accent)

* * *

Will knew before he asked, he could tell from the slight shift in her body and the quickening of her pulse, he always automatically knew things, things that no one else could have guessed even the great Helen Magnus.

His feet were moving before she had even finished her sentence, Will was at the edge of the roof before Ashley's body had even leapt from the roof, as she fell he grabbed her arm and was able to stop her fall.

"Agh Ashley" Will chocked out, Ashley was heavy, all muscle, and Will, well was not, he couldn't hold her much longer, "Ash come on i need you to grab my arm and climb"

Ashley's face turned towards him but it was not Ashley that was shining through those eyes "you cannot save her Will, she must die if this world is to live"

"No, I don't believe that" Will replied "I don't understand why is Ashley's life so unimportant and expendable to you"

"She is the Key William, she is the key to your destruction" the voice said at that moment the entity inside Ashley locked vision with Will and images were shown to him that will haunt his dreams for years to come, Los Angeles the city that never sleeps desolate and destroyed, London normally a hive of activity deserted and crumbling and Mumbai normally filled with people was ravaged by fire. Images like these from major city across the world flashed before his eyes as he held Ashley's arm while wind whipped at their faces.

Her voice brought Will out of the vision, "Would you risk all that for the faith you place in this women?" at this Will realised he had to think, really think, if he saved Ashley now and she did cause all that destruction could he live knowing he could have stopped it but deep down in the very bowels of his soul he knew that this was wrong, that the Ashley he knew would never, could never hurt people in such a manner. Sure she had killed before and was more than capable of killing again but he had seen the good in her, the guilt she feels when things happen that were not meant to, he knew her heart and knew that no matter what it was not Ashley that caused the disaster he had just seen before his eyes.

"Yes" Will said pure and simple.

Ashley's face showed a look of pure surprise, clearly the entity inside Ashley had underestimated Will's feelings for her or perhaps underestimated Will, he was not sure how he felt about that. Ashley closed her eyes and went limp; she slipped further from Will's grip.

"ASHLEY!!" Will yelled willing her to awake, all he could think was '_please wake up I need you'_ her arm slipped a little more from his grasp "ASHLEY!, PLEASE WAKE UP I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP!!!" he knew it was no use her body seemed almost dead but he could see her breathing she just wouldn't wake.

"Ashley please, please wake up I need you, I can't do this without you, I lo..." but before Will could say anything more her arm slipped from his grasp and she tumbled towards the ground below.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Will screamed, just then it was almost like he was seeing everything all at once, every molecule every little action and the reaction that it caused.

If he could shift the molecules in the air enough to slow her decent she would survive the fall, but all he could think was '_what are you talking about Will you don't have that kind of power you're a human not an abnormal, or am I?' _he thought '_why was I chosen for this job? Ok I'm intelligent but there are many others Magnus could have chosen that would have done this job ten times better than I have been doing. Ashley said, she told me that Magnus knows everything there is to know about me. Why? What did she see in me that made her keep such a close watch on me?' _that's when Will knew without hesitation or deviation he was an abnormal and he didn't know how or why, those questions would have to wait all her could concentrate on right now was saving Ashley.

Will closed his eyes and imagined the molecules around Ashley's body slowly solidifying and keeping her safe, he felt a tug from deep inside like so kind of power had been released. Will opened his eyes and looked over the wall of the sanctuary, what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Ashley was suspended in midair on top of what appeared to be a cloud, _'okay not exactly what I was thinking but it works' _just then Helen, John and Henry burst through the door to the roof.

"Stay Back" Will shouted

"Where's Ashley?" Helen asked

"Errmm well wait a second" Will turned around and faced the world, he looked down at Ashley and began to imagine the cloud rising towards him bringing Ashley with it, he moved his hands upwards, almost as if he was pushing the cloud upwards, as he did so it began to rise until it reached the roof. At this everyone gasped, Will lifted Ashley from the cloud and cradled her in his arms while doing so he closed his eyes and imagined the cloud dissipating, when he opened them it had gone.

He turned to face those he had come to know as family, everyone just stared at each other perhaps unsure of what to say, Helen began to speak when everyone heard a gasp. Will looked down at the women in his arms, Ashley had taken a breathe and was waking from her slumber.

She opened her eyes and looked into Will's "Will" Ashley said with a shaky voice

"Yeah, Ash it's me" Ashley stared into Will's eyes for a moment longer, almost as if she was looking into his soul to be sure that it was in fact Will she was looking at, then a smile appeared on her face and she sunk into Will's chest holding him tight.

"Perhaps we should all retreat back into the house, the air is growing cold" Helen said as she turned and walked back into their home.

* * *

So what did you think????

Tell me what you think on your way out Thank you muchly =]


End file.
